


The Gems of Knights

by basicallyanauthor



Category: Leonardo DiCaprio - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Drama, Bickering, Comedy, Dark Magic, Drama & Romance, Dresses, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Historical Dress, Historical Fantasy, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Princes & Princesses, Protectiveness, Strangers to Lovers, Strong Female Characters, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyanauthor/pseuds/basicallyanauthor
Summary: The fourth down the line to the crown, Princess Isabella, gets a rather sarcastic blonde haired boy as a knight, Leonardo DiCaprio. After running into her new knight in shining armor, he shows her what it’s like to truly live. Who would've thought that the crowns efforts to shield her from the outside world would come tumbling down due to one knight?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. The meeting

I sat against the window, my palms pressed against the cold brick underneath my skin rather harshly. My eyes scanned the perimeter, on edge for something. Anything that could happen under my watch. Most people would love being on the line to the throne. I mean, you get to have jewels, power, connections, and people who are curious over your every waking move. I admit, it is amusing for a while. But only the people on the throne or near it know it's reality. Bloodshed, poison, stabbing each other in the back for one moment of power. It's so utterly sickening. Especially as a child.

My brother, Dimitri, is the firstborn under my father. Him and I are close, or at least close enough that he sends me a dress from the capital in politeness, or possibly to get on my good side once a month. But I'm closer to the secondborn son of the crown, Prince Vincent. 

He basically raised me, shielded me the night that one of the mistress' to my father, my mother, was killed in cold blood at the subject to the crown. She had wanted to leave the castle along with me in it. She said she wanted me to have a normal life filled with playing with other kids and obtaining an education outside the castle like she did before my father had visited her village and brought her to the castle. Bought her from her family like livestock, despite her wishes.

She had a plan of our escape one night. She woken me up abruptly and told us we had to leave. I was small, about six years old and confused. My father happened to have spies around the castle due to suspicion. On our way out, they caught us. My father had her executed that night. Vincent looked after me for a while. He told me stories, tucked me in at night, played tag with me in the gardens, and fed me after convincing my father I had no idea of my mother's plan. It still amazes me, everything he did from the kindness of his heart. He was only a kid when my mom was executed, maybe fifteen when he began looking after me. I am forever indebted to him. Now he lives at the capital along with my brother, Dimitri and the crowns. 

The third to the crown is my eldest sister, Princess Ivory. Her and I have never been close. She's about seven years older than me and thinks of me less than her due to my mothers grand plan for escape so many years long ago. She doesn't trust me in the slightest. Honestly can't blame her. I don't trust her much either. 

The next in line is me, Princess Isabella, followed by the twins and then seventh is Anne who is only five.

Nothing in my life is a choice. Although I get all of these gems, these substances that could only be described as privileges. I often wonder, at what cost? My freedom? 

The crown, my father and the queen, has the power over me just like anyone else. I'll never choose who I get to marry, how I appear to everyone else outside this god forsaken castle, and even my friends. The more I thought about it, the more unfair I thought my life was. I used to often daydream that I could possibly trade lives with someone else, have them be in my shoes. Possibly have to sit through awkward, suffocating meals with people your father, the king, appoints to look after you. But then I realized that no one is entirely free in this world. Not even my father, nor my mother who are subjected to the crown for the entirety of their lives or the people who live under their rule. And that's the harsh truth. 

There was a sudden knock on my door, making my head snap towards the noise in reflex. One of the servants stood at the door, holding a tray in their hands. 

"Your food, your majesty." They placed it down on a middle table near the fire, before bowing and turning to leave. 

"Wait." I spoke without thinking, my mind racing over itself. They paused, their eyes dull as they stood up straight, their hands clasped together.

I reached down and grabbed my necklace, taking it off before standing up and walking over towards her. I swiftly grabbed her cold hand, placing the necklace in her palm. She looked down, confused at my action.

"This is for you. It'd look nice on you." I moved my hand so that her fingers clasped over it. She looked up, hesitancy etching across her face as if this were some type of test. That's probably what she's thinking. She's questioning that if she takes it, will I punish her? 

"You're so generous, your majesty. But I couldn't possibly." She tried placing it back in my hand shakily but I shook my head.

"This is no test. Worry not. I am simply giving you something I think suits you well. Please don't disgrace me by giving it back." I felt bad for guilt tripping her, but there was no other way for her to take it. I really did think it'd look good on her. And if she didn't wear it, then she could sell it for a more than a fortunate amount. She pressed her lips together, before giving a bow and exiting. 

This wasn't my first time giving away a piece of jewelry I think would benefit someone on castle grounds. Realistically, I could get new necklaces whenever I wanted that'd suit me better. Plus, it's nice to get on peoples good side around here. 

Only a limited amount of people have seen my face. I'm never to stand with my brothers and my sisters at events due to my mothers dying reputation, so this was my way to spreading a reputation to the people. I wasn't allowed out either. I'm under critical surveillance, constantly have guards around me at all times and barely touch sunlight once in a while. It's suffocating to say the least. All because I didn't know any better when I was a child. I can't even go see my favorite brother, Vincent, at the capital. He comes once in a while to visit, but nothing much since two years ago when he left. 

Little to the guards know...

As soon as the door closed, I turned on my heel towards my bedroom. I approached my closet, pulling out one of my other dresses, a light green color as well as a velvet cloak. I then grabbed my knife, satcheling it against my leg before I placed my dress and cloak on, grabbing my boots from under my bed and tying them onto my feet. Once I was done, I moved back towards the entrance to my living space, turning towards the fire. I leaned down, pressing against the bottom right brick inwards slightly. It moved, deepening into the wall. I did the same with all the corners, the doorway opening up for me. I opened it slowly, looking at the dark tunnel ahead of me before walking in, closing the door behind me. The bricks clicked back into place, leaving me in darkness. I waved my hand up and a row of torches lit the way, leading to the pathways. I took the right one, pulling my cloak up as I approached the doorway. I entered the lit room carefully, closing the door behind me. 

I've taken this path once in a while. It leads me to the castles library where I occasionally grab a book or two, and hide it under my pillow until I get the courage to come back once again. I mean, it's not like anyone will really know who I am if they spot my face. But, there are a handful of people who could spot me, and tell the crown of what I was doing. 

As I said, everything in my life isn't a choice. I can't even choose what books I read, let alone read at all. It has to be approved by my father first. He's afraid I'll get the idea to go against the crown or run off on my own due to the ideas in these books. I really just want to read romance. Some adventure obviously. But it's also embarrassing to suggest to my father, the king, that I even might have a hope for romance when he still plans on marrying me for connections.

So yeah, I'm a bit on edge in here. But, no one seems to occupy the area as I walk through, my eyes scanning the rows of books. Honestly, why have this big selection if I'm not allowed to read any of it? I suppose it's for everyone else who lives here, the twins as well.

I occasionally grabbed a book from its spine, read the first few pages before placing it back. Ive might've read over half of the books in here already, whether romance or not, just because there's nothing else to do in my free time. It's surprising how much I've put up with it. I had no hope for the throne, nor did I want it. I've often wondered if maybe I could leave. There wouldn't be any significant changes to the court. Why was my father so scared of me rebelling? It can't just be because of my mothers choices. 

"Hey." A sudden voice spoke, a hand grabbing the top of my hood and pulling down. My blood ran cold and my heart beat increased as I looked over, my hand moving subconsciously towards my knife strapped onto my thigh as my eyes came in contact with a blonde man's blue ones. He looked as equally surprised as me, possibly more so as he let go of my cloak. Did he recognize me? I don't remember him from anywhere. Was I supposed to? Why did he speak me to so casually? Why did he look surprised? He's the one who pulled my hood down. My fingers wavered. 

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else." He smiled slightly, looking not so apologetic. I didn't say anything as I came to my senses, pulling my hood back on and turning my back against him, just trying to get away. I can't just escape back into the hidden door again and go to my chambers. I can't let anyone know it's there at all. It could risk them going in without my knowledge and somehow end up in my room one night. It'd also be useful for assassins. It's best if this man leaves me alone. 

But, unfortunately, he trotted after me. 

"I've never seen you around before. Happen to have a name?" 

I placed my book against a random shelf and turned a corner, pretending to look for a specific book. Maybe if I ignore him then he'll go away. 

I moved to grab a book when he placed his hand against it in an effort for me to look over towards him. I was surprised by the movement. No ones ever stopped me this way. 

"What is it that you want?" I spoke, now growing curious but not looking over towards him.

"Please give me the pleasure of knowing what to call you by. For you, my fair Maiden, are so graciously beautiful." He answered, his voice soothing and utterly convincing. 

I turned to looked over towards him, catching his oh-so curious eyes. No ones ever spoken to me in that way, called me beautiful. There's no way he could've known who I truly was and talk to me so casually. It's no harm to pretend. Right? 

"My name is Ella." I half lied. It isn't really a lie. If I had friends I'd like to think that they'd call me Ella, short for my real name, Isabella. Maybe I shouldn't have given him a name that's so close to my real one, but he's never going to see me again besides this one encounter. Plus millions of girls names across the kingdom are named Ella. Right? 

"Ella." He repeated, his lip moving towards a smirk, "Beautiful name for a beautiful maiden." He grabbed my hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing them delicately against my skin. His eyes were on me cautiously. I let him kiss my hand, feeling shocked that this was all happening so fast. Is this what normally happens when women are hit on? And in a library? Was this some type of pick up line that my lack of social skills didn't know about? My cheeks began heating up at the realization. 

I pulled my hand out of his grasp, placing it to my side a bit shakily. "You've gotten what you requested. Please be on your way." I motioned towards a door I suspected as the exit. I don't really know. I've never walked out of this room after grabbing a book.

He looked over towards where I was motioning, tilting his head slightly.

"If you're referencing towards the exit, I might advice you that it's that way." He motioned the opposite direction, closest to me. I pressed my lips together in regret. I should've just ignored him instead of getting ahead of myself.

"It's the only entrance and exit of this part of the castle. Now, maiden, where might you have entranced from?" He raised his eyebrows curiously, looking intrigued. I didn't quite know what to say to that. If I didn't say anything then he might possibly think that there is another entrance, like my hidden door that I can enter and escape through. 

"Excuse me. You make me nervous." I explained, hoping that his ego will connect the dots of why I had been "confused." More like clueless. 

He swiftly grabbed the book I was pulling out and leaned against the bookshelf with it in his hands. 

"You're into the fundamentals of fungi, I see." He flipped a page, analyzing the book. 

I narrowed my eyes, snatching the book from his grasp, "Perhaps I am." I quickly realized that I only said that in spite of him. 

"Been here often?" He eyed me slightly, the same charismatic smile on his face.

"I'm on a trip. Stopped in from the village." I lied once again, maybe a bit too naturally. I didn't want him to think I came here occasionally, because then I'd be afraid that he'd be here often to see me. And that's the last thing I wanted. 

"I know the best books around here." He leaned off the books, walking around me, "I've read adventure, horror, history," He paused, leaning against my ear, "romance." A chill ran down my spine. I tried not to feel strange at how casually he was speaking towards me. Everyone in my life had always used formalities, or was afraid to offend me in some way. And here this man was, no idea that I was the princess, speaking to me as if I were some woman he met at some tavern.

I sighed, turning towards him curiously. "And how is it that you seem to know this place so well?" 

He quirked his eyebrows up at the sudden question. "This is one of the grandest libraries in the whole kingdom." He said it as if it was a solid reason for coming here. No one except for workers along the castle grounds can enter this library. So what exactly was he? My confused face must've explained a lot more than I asked because then he added, "I'm a knight." 

Alarm ran through my whole body. A knight? On the castle grounds? Could he really not recognize me? Several knights have seen me in the past. Normally I wear a mask to hide my identity if I need to make an appearance, but it is the most rare. My eyes scanned him curiously, moving from his face down towards his white long sleeved shirt, his black pants and his black stained boots. The top buttons of his shirt were undone. He must be off duty. 

"Whats a knight doing in a library?" I turned my body from him, walking as I scanned the aisles. It's best if he doesn't look at my face too much. I fear he might identify me and tell my father. He followed after me as planned, his hands clasped behind him as we walked.

"My heart is to the throne. I've been working at the capital for Prince Vincent as one of his knights for almost three years. I often come here for the books." He explained.

"That's all?" I pushed on further. It's possible he's a spy for my brother to make sure I'm following the rules. To keep an eye on me. It'd make sense. For him to make sure he knew if I were creating mischief before word got to my father.

"What else is there to do in ones free time?" He sighed lightly.

"Besides hitting on people in the library?" I looked over, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly." He laughed at that. I almost stopped walking at the sound. It sounded so lighthearted, so carefree. I've never heard a knight laugh before.

"Now tell me trespasser. How is a woman like you allowed on these grounds if you're passing by from the village? Only people who work for the throne are allowed in here." And the people in line, or on the throne. I wanted to add.

He placed an arm in my way, making me pause. I nearly laughed at the term "trespasser" as if I haven't lived here my whole life. Okay, he definitely doesn't know who I am. 

I looked up at him, taking off my hood and letting him see me entirely. His eyes slightly softened at me, his eyes scanning my face greedily. 

"I'm a messenger. I've done my work. Now I'm here to look at books on education. Why? Are you going to tell on me?" I raised an eyebrow curiously. I wasn't scared of his answer. Instead I found myself rather excited, eager to hear something unexpected. 

"Possibly." He played along, shrugging. "Not if you allow me to escort you out to a gathering of sorts." 

I raised my eyebrows. That is unexpected. My heart can't keep quiet as it pounds against my chest. I was excited. More excited than I've been in a while. The idea of going to a gathering without the public's knowledge of who I am sounded exhilarating. 

"I don't even know of your name." I tried to counter. I couldn't believe I was even considering going with him. He took a quick step towards me, sensing my hesitance.

"Leonardo, my lady. But call me whatever you wish." 

Leonardo. That's a nice name. I looked up at him, hesitating slightly. I would be crazy to go with him. It would be a disgrace to the throne, against my brothers and sisters. But, only if I get caught, that is. Maybe secluding my identity all these years is finally paying off.

"On two conditions, Leonardo." My eyes scanned his face.

"Anything."

"We part here afterwards. At this exact spot. No tricks." I eyed him.

"You have my word." He looked sincere, "Your other condition?" 

"I need a mask." I gave out a shaky breath. What did I just get myself into?


	2. The tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella follows Leo into a tavern, a setting that could not be the farthest from what she is used to. What happens when a stranger tells her some shocking news concerning the throne?

I couldn't believe it. Here I was, walking to a tavern along with a knight I have just met. I guess I found some sense of security knowing that this particular knight has guarded my caretaker, Prince Vincent, for almost three years at the capital. Then again, this knight has no proof in just that. 

Even though Leonardo kept his word and gifted me a mask for my appearance, my stomach felt queasy as we approached. I might not know a lot of public life but I do know that in the kingdom, women often wear masks to taverns to hide their identities against the public. So no one will suspect me as the princess of all people. 

There was two men fighting outside near the door, throwing punches sloppily and losing balance. They smelled of alcohol as we neared. 

Leonardo placed a watchful hand against my back as we passed the men towards the entrance. His hand seemed to be a shield in an effort to possibly intervene if they made their way over. I tried not to think much of it as he held the door open for me to the tavern, "Watch your step." 

I stepped inside, my eyes scanning the bar curiously. The air was rich with smoke as well as the smell of food I couldn't put my finger on. The lighting was dim, a fireplace against the wall, wooden tables scattered across the floor. Many men were sitting down, some just drinking, others playing cards. One of them had a woman in their lap, kissing them down their neck as the mans hand was placed dangerously high up the woman's thigh. 

My cheeks slightly burned at the sight and I looked away. I've never seen anything like that before, so intimate. So real. A panic filled my chest. I shouldn't be here. This is a whole other world I'm not ready for. Reading of these places was one thing, but actually being here was another. I can't be here. My heart sped as I turned to walk out. Leonardo stood there, having just closed the door to the tavern.

"Leonardo-" 

"Leo's fine." He interrupted, referencing to his name as he gave me a small smile. I opened my mouth once again to say that I should leave when a howl came from across the room towards us, cutting me short.

"Leo! You made it." The man approached us, moving in for a weird shoulder hug and pat on the back. I stood off to the side awkwardly. The man was wearing an outfit similar to Leo's, making me suspect that he was a guard as well. If they're friends then they must both guard Vincent back at the capital. How much guards does my brother have anyway? And why isn't everyone hanging out back near the capital? This had to be a day's away on horseback. 

"Hey, Brad." Leo smiled automatically, letting him go and placing a hand on my shoulder, "This is Ella." 

This man, Brad, scanned his eyes over my figure. He had dirty blonde hair, tanned skin and a toned body, visible even through his shirt. I bowed my head slightly in acknowledgment and he gave out a laugh, bowing his head in return. "Ella. Nice mask." 

"Thank you." I tried to stop myself from reaching towards it self consciously.

"We have so much to speak with you." Brad swiftly dragged Leo towards a table where a man and woman sat. I followed after, not knowing much else to do in this setting. Leo escaped Brads grasp, turning towards me.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked me directly, pulling out a chair and motioning towards it. I got the message, sitting down slowly near the table, "I'll have anything you'd think I'd like." I tried. Since I'm here I might as well try something new. 

"You got it." He smiled, "I'll be back." He pat Brads back before walking over towards the bar. I felt a bit self conscious sitting at the table with a couple of strangers. Was there anything that gave me away? Did I look strange? 

"Are you a friend of Leo's?" The girl suddenly asked me, sitting across from me with a mask much alike mine. She had gorgeous red hair that framed her face beautifully. There was no doubt that she was gifted with looks, despite the mask she had on. She was giving me a small smile, which eased me momentarily. 

I hesitated,"More like an acquaintance. We just met tonight." I explained. I'm never seeing these people again. There's no use in being so nervous.

She nodded slowly, "I'm Kate." She held out a hand. I quickly reached over, shaking it, "Ella."

"This is Johnny." She motioned towards the black haired man next to her. "I've noticed you met Brad already." She nodded towards Brad who was standing up near the table.

I felt curiosity get the better of me as I leaned forwards, "Are you all knights?" 

"The best of the best." Brad countered, looking smug as he grabbed a chair from a nearby table, sitting down next to Kate.

"They're knights. But I'm a teacher at the castle." Kate explained, "But I know how to fight." 

Brad let out a small laugh, "Yeah. Thanks to me." 

Kate elbowed him lightly. 

"You work for Prince Vincent?" I continued. 

"Leo and I work with Prince Vincent. Kate and Johnny work with the twins." 

I almost winced at that. The twins can be a handful. They're both troublemakers, Prince Jordan and Princess Haven. I've heard they have knights quitting frequently due to the harsh pranks pulled on them. Especially if you're not on their good side. They're utterly brutal. They also live in the same castle as me, on the opposite end. I've grown up with them, Which means that Kate and Johnny live there as well. Now I'm glad I wore a mask to hide my identity. 

"My apologies to you both." I looked over towards Johnny and Kate.

Kate laughed lightly, "What are you sorry for?" 

I hesitated, "I've heard that they can be a handful." 

Kate waved her hand, "They're fun once you get to know them. A handful, yes. But fun. Makes things interesting, right Johnny?" She nudged the man to her left. He nodded casually. Leo appeared once again, placing a drink down in front of me and grabbing a chair, sliding it beside me and sitting down himself. 

"If I had to choose who I wanted to be a knight for, it'd be Princess Isabella. Word is that she often gives goods and gems to servants in the castle." Brad spoke. I tensed up at the mention of my name and title. 

"I've only heard good things of her around the castle, but almost no one has seen or spoken to her." Kate added, "She could be here tonight and we wouldn't have a clue."

"She sounds very generous." Leo spoke again, making me look over subtly.

I reached for my glass and drank it slowly. It tasted a bit fruity, on the tart side as it slid down my throat. Anxiety bubbled at the bottom of my stomach. This was the first time I've ever had a drink without it being tested for poison first.

"I've heard from others that the reason why she doesn't show her face is because she's missing an eye." 

I nearly spit out my drink. Missing an eye? How did that get around? 

"Really? I heard it's because she has a secret child." Johnny continued. I moved to open my mouth to try and defend myself. 

I have two eyes and no children whatsoever. I wanted to blurt out. Instead I pressed my lips together. 

"What is it that you do Ella?" Kate asked curiously, taking a drink from her cup.

I gulped loudly, "I'm a messenger to the throne. To Princess Isabella actually." I lied. Might as well let them think I work for her instead of knowing that I am her. Plus, I can clear up some rumors.

"Really?" Kate seemed intrigued as she leaned forwards, "So you've met her? How is she like?" 

"Is she missing an eye?" Brad seemed equally as intrigued. I froze slightly. This much attention so casually was having my stomach in knots and my heart beating rapidly from excitement. I needed to calm down. 

Leo cleared his throat suddenly, "You all know she can't say anything if it's a violation the throne. We shouldn't even be talking about this." 

Brad pouted, slouching slightly. "I hate a man with honor." He eyed Leo slightly and Leo smiled, winking over towards him. I sighed, relief spreading throughout my body. 

"What are you guys doing in town? Aren't you supposed to be at the capital?" I continued the conversation, moving it towards their positions as knights. 

"A few changes in plans. Now we're posted here for a few days." Brad explained. I nodded slowly. Makes sense. It also makes sense why they can't tell a random person their plans to the throne. 

"So you guys have really been in war before?" I felt myself speak. It probably sounds stupid to be so awe struck about something like war. But it was definitely admirable to be seated with people who have fought for my kingdom in the name of the throne.

Brad laughed slightly, "Yeah, war. Whatever that means." He took a drink from his cup, a bitter look upon his face. I pressed my lips together, noticing that I might've crossed the line. Of course soldiers wouldn't want to talk about war casually. It's brutal and bloody. There's death and loss left and right. It was a stupid question.

"Currently the kingdoms seem to come to want to make a negotiation for the end of a four year war over land, but honestly it doesn't seem that likely. Brads a little on edge about it since he thinks we've been hiding at the capital under Prince Vincent's wing." Leo explained. I nodded slowly. This is about a sense of duty and pride on his part, something I know little about. I've been swallowing up my pride ever since I was little, barely rebelled against my father or the throne. I can understand how he might feel trapped.

"What you're doing is admirable. Taking care of the second to the crown is a great duty." I bowed my head slightly. Brad looked over, caught slightly off guard by my gratefulness. I wanted to thank him for guarding Vincent all these years. Vincent is one of the only members of the court I'd consider truly family. Whoever guards him is extremely special to me.

Brad laughed, shaking his head."It's no big deal. If you bow then I feel bad about complaining." I lifted my head with a genuine smile. I wonder what they thought about Vincent. Was he still as nice as he was when taking care of me? As kindhearted? I was dying to know. But not tonight. I wanted my mind to go anywhere but the crown. 

Kate swiftly grabbed the deck of cards in the middle of the table. "Let's play a round." She smiled, changing the subject. 

I watched as the cards were shuffled and distributed. I had told Kate I wasn't going to play but instead observe the game. Even observing a game between players was a new, exciting experience to me. I watched carefully as they bet money, jewelry into the circle. It was intriguing. 

"How did you and Leo meet again?" Kate had the most money at her side, meaning that she was winning most bets. 

Leo moved to open his mouth when I spoke, "Typical knight flirting in the grandest library of the kingdom, I suppose." I laughed slightly, feeling warmth upon my cheeks. Perhaps it was the drink that was making me giddy. 

I've once gotten drunk before, with the twins, of course. They had stolen some of the oldest wines in the cellar and came to me first knowing that I wouldn't, and couldn't tell a soul. We drank till one of the servants caught us and dragged them out of my chambers. The floaty, fuzzy feeling felt similar to this. 

"Was he now?" Kate giggled along with me, making Leo roll his eyes. Suddenly the tavern door opened, three men carrying in a woman. Blood seeped down from her dress onto the mans arm as he placed her down on a chair. She looked as if she were in immense pain, gripping onto her side as she slouches down in her chair. 

"What happened to her?" I felt myself whisper, "And why isn't she at the doctors? Why come to a tavern of all places in such condition?"  
The worker behind the bar passed a box over towards one of the men, in which the man passed over what looked like cash, with a small pat on the back.

"People of low income often go to taverns in search of remedies and aid instead of overpriced, corrupt doctors." Leo whispered towards me lowly, probably being the only one who had heard me. He motioned towards a man not far from them in a trench coat along with a hat, "See that man right there?" 

I nodded slowly. 

"That's the only medically licensed Doctor in the village. He isn't doing a thing to help the poor girl out." Leo's breath was against my cheek, making me want to desperately turned towards him, but I was afraid that if I did, our lips would touch. And I wasn't entirely too sure how I felt of that.

"And the box in the mans hand?" I whispered back, feeling intrigued to know of the kingdom.

"Supplies for stitches along with disinfectants as well as bandages. The crisis has gotten so out of hand that nearly every tavern has it in supply." Leo explained. I nodded slowly in understanding. How corrupt my kingdom is. I looked over towards Brad, Johnny and Kate as they still played cards. They weren't phased that this woman was nearly bleeding out no more than six feet away from them. How often does this happen to make them entirely indifferent?

My hands shook in the urgency to help the woman in need. She had to be about maybe forty, possibly one of the men's mother or relative. It made me so utterly sick to see everyone else just stand by. How my kingdom and the throne does nothing to help them. Well, that's not entirely true. I could help her. If I really wanted to. 

I moved to stand up, walking over towards the woman and men without a word.

"What can I do to help?" I asked her, watching as her dress was cut along her side, the men's hands were bloody due to clamping the cut shut, as the other one stitched. The men looked wary of my offering assistance, but I ignored them, only focusing on her.

"Water please. I just need water." She breathed. I nodded, turning to walk over towards the bar when I bumped into one of the workers, a liquid spilling out of their grasp and onto my dress.

I gasped, the cold liquid dripping down my front. It smelled of alcohol, possibly beer.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl grabbed napkins quickly, patting my dress. I lifted my head and caught her eyes. I nearly froze. She was the servant from earlier. The one I had gifted my necklace to. She didn't have it on at the moment, but it was clear from her eyes that she had recognized me in some aspect.

"Your majes-" 

I pressed a finger to my lips to try and silence her and she got the message, clamping her lips together quickly. 

"It's alright. But could you get me some water?" I asked her, trying to act as casual as possible. My mind was racing. If she told anyone she saw me here, I'd be punished no doubt. She nodded, equally as shaken up as me as she reached towards a cup, filling it with water. She passed it over and I walked over towards the woman who was injured, holding the cup to her lips as she took small sips. Her stitches were done, a bandage over it as she breathed deeply, her face filled with discomfort. The men were giving back the box filled with the other medical supplies. 

I wanted to ease her pain in some way. Even though it was forbidden for me to do this. I had to. I placed a hand on her shoulder, closing my eyes and imagined the binding of tissue, and securing the skin. I didn't heal her all the way, but it's enough to make sure she lives without too much discomfort. 

I've always had this power ever since I was born. The power to heal wounds. I haven't done it much, since the crown forbids me to it without a price. It's corrupt. Suffocating to not be able to heal people despite having the necessities to do just that. I don't quite know how these powers came to be, or why they're of significance but I do know that my power was expanding beyond healing. 

I took my hands off her, the cut under her bandage now partially healed as I leaned back.

She looked over towards me with slightly widened eyes, grabbing my hand in urgency. I looked over, shocked by the sudden gesture.

"You're the one they speak of. The healer near the crown." Her pupils were dilated, her grip on my hand tight. Only the people in line to the throne know of my secret, along with some servants from when I was younger but they're sworn to secrecy. How could there be talk that I am the healer they seek? I pulled my hand out of her grasp in alarm. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean." I bowed my head apologetically, hoping that my cluelessness would be enough to drive her away. 

"The prophecy shall seek itself. You shall be the next crowned upon the throne." She stood up, before getting on her knees and bowing. I was at a loss of words. Not only was she outrightly bowing towards me in a public setting, but also saying that I'd be the next Queen of a position I didn't even want. It was hysterical. 

"Please stand." I urged the woman, "I'm not the person you think I am." 

She hesitated, but gave in as she stood up. I reached out my hand, helping her up. Her feet stabled her shakily, gazes were set upon us in curiosity as I sat her down once again. 

"Ella." Leo approached once again, his gaze as curious as the rest. Did he hear? No, maybe she wasn't loud enough for anyone near us to hear. The men appeared once again, helping her stand up to leave. 

"You're stained." Leo looked down at my dress, which had a red stain from the spilled earlier. I looked down, barely remembering the incident. Hopefully that girl can keep my secret long enough for me to explain. But what exactly can I explain? That I came here in search of being someone else? That sounds childish now that I really think about it.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Just a spilled drink." I grabbed a couple of napkins once again, wiping it against the spot. 

"There's rooms upstairs along with extra clothes. You should change before we leave. The guards won't let you in if you smell of alcohol." He motioned towards the stairs. I gave out a shaky sigh. It's true. They wouldn't let me in like this. And I'd rather not try to explain to the servants what happened to my dress for it to smell of alcohol and blood.

"Thank you, Leo." I pat his arm as I walked past, towards the stairs. I walked up, my feet weak as I approached one of the doors. I entered through, surprised to spot a bed. I looked around curiously, spotting a closet. I opened it up, a beige colored dress along with a few similar ones hanging neatly as if newly pressed. I picked it up, discarding my current dress and placing it neatly on the nightstand before sliding the new one on. A knock sounded from the door, making me grab my knife strapped against my thigh in defense.

Leo slid through the door, closing the door behind him before turning towards me with a knife in my hand. He paused, tilting his head curiously in my direction.

"Scared?" He gave a laugh. I rolled my eyes, placing the knife back under my dress, "No. Just surprised." 

He nodded, watching as I grabbed my velvet cloak, tying it back onto my shoulders with a shrug. 

"Who's room is this?" I asked him curiously, looking up at him reaching down towards one of the drawers.

"Mine." 

My eyes widened, "This is where you're staying?" I asked, looking over the area. There was a bag on the floor, as well as a pack of cigars on the bedside table. A sword in its sleeve in the corner. I was in his room. 

"Only for a bit while we're posted here." Leo leaned against the wall. I suddenly felt a bit nervous, my hands clasped together in front of me. I've never been on a mans room before with company, let alone by myself. 

"And these clothes?" I looked down at the dress I had borrowed. It was beige, a thinner material than I was used to that almost matched my skin tone. It made me wonder if I looked almost naked in this lighting, under my cloak.

"The tavern owners. She said she owed you a debt. She's the one who mentioned your dress was stained." Leo spoke again, moving over towards the bed before sitting down on the edge, a few feet away from where I was standing.

The girl from earlier is the tavern owner? Why was she working at the castle then? It was my understanding that it was a full time job, and that they rested there. How could she do both? And why was she helping me? Wouldn't it be better to go to the king with information in response of a reward? 

"You know her?" I eyed him. Maybe she told him that she recognized me as the princess. 

"Not exactly. Brad and her have a..." He paused, trying not to smile. "An interesting relationship. She's just letting us stay here until things get settled with the crown." He tilted his head, smiling softly. 

I furrowed my eyebrows slightly. 

"I'm not saying this to scare you. Just wanted you to know where you were." Leo added, leaning back and spreading his legs slightly. I looked over, my eyes catching his hesitantly. His face looked flawless, his cheekbones and jawline sculpted in definition to his face, his blue eyes glimmering over towards me in equal hesitancy. He was one of the most attractive man I've ever met. Definitely more attractive than some of the world powers my father planned to marry me off to. His beauty was so effortless that it was suffocating. It made me wonder if he was famous at the capital with the women there. Could he have a relationship in the past? Has he ever been in love? Perhaps he has a lover waiting for him in the capital. 

"Can you tell me about yourself?" I asked suddenly, cutting the silence between us as I sat down beside him. I was so curious of how people outside of the castle lived. The only persons perspective I knew was my mothers. I wanted to know if everyones life is better out here. 

"What would you like to know?" 

"How is it like working for Prince Vincent? And if you can't tell me that, then at least tell me what it's like working as a knight." 

Leo furrowed his eyebrows for a moment at the question.

"That's an odd question." He countered. 

"I suppose I'm an odd girl." I half shrugged, not thinking too much into it.

He smiled, "I wouldn't doubt that." He bit his lip, thinking deeply. "If I didn't know any better then I'd think you're a spy against the crown." 

"A sp-"

I nearly gasped as he pulled me down onto the bed along with him, pinning my wrists down onto the sheets. I bounced lightly, my eyes curious as I looked up at him for his next move.

"Why do you keep asking about Prince Vincent? You're a spy, aren't you?" He got straight to the point, his eyes not particularly threatening. He had a smirk upon his lips, as if he'd enjoy the idea that I was a spy. A part of me thought that if I said yes then he might let me walk away. 

"I told you. I'm a messenger." I lied, but did nothing to get out of his grasp. 

"I'd like to believe that." He smiled slightly, one of his hands leaving my wrist and trailing down my side, unstrapping the knife against my thigh and moving it against my neck, "But I don't think many messengers have knives up their dresses. Now do they?" 

I mentally cursed at myself. He was smarter than I gave him credit for. He knows something is off about me, he just doesn't know that it has to do with the fact that I'm the princess, instead of a spy.

"A girl always needs protection." I shrugged helplessly, hoping he'd let me go.

"That, she does." He smiled along with me, still not letting me go. 

"I'm not a spy. If I was then I wouldn't be in the library of all places in the castle. Don't you think?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Could've been staged in order to keep a handsome knight like me under your will." He tilted his head.

I nearly laughed, "Handsome? Please. If I wanted to seduce anyone to get to the throne, it'd be someone far more handsome than you."

"Ouch." He winced, the same smile upon his face.

"Leo," My free hand suddenly reached up to his face, making his smile falter slightly, "get off me. I swear to you. I'm not a spy." 

He turned his face to the side, kissing my palm that was once touching his cheek. My stomach fluttered at the feeling of his soft lips. 

"As you wish." He took the knife off my throat, "But I'm keeping this knife." He climbed off of me. I sighed shakily, moving to sit up also. He placed my knife in one of the drawers, shutting it closed quickly. 

I don't entirely know if he believed me when I said I wasn't a spy, but he must trust me somewhat. Right? Otherwise he wouldn't have let me go. Still, I must be absolutely out of it to have my heart fluttering even when he had the knife against my throat. 

My eyes were on the drawer, my mind racing of how to possibly get it back. I don't blame him for suspecting me. I would suspect me also. I'm not exactly making a convincing case on my part. But how exactly can I prove that I'm a messenger? I can't. Messengers are sworn into secrecy of information. 

His hand reached up, gliding against my neck to turn my head away from the drawer and towards him. We made eye contact, sending shivers down my spine. My breathing hitched, my eyes fluttering at the strange feeling. 

"May I kiss you?" Leo whispered, his thumb caressing my cheek, his eyes questioning. My heart sped up rapidly. Here this beautiful man was asking me for permission to kiss me. Me. A person who's presumed as untouchable. But not tonight. That's not who I wanted to be. I wanted to pretend as if I were some random girl he met in the library, and now wanted to kiss in the upstairs of a tavern.

"Weren't you just accusing me of being a spy?" I smiled slightly.

"I'll take my chances." His eyes were focused on my lips, "Now, may I kiss you?" 

I felt myself nod, in which he leaned forwards and brushed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, an urge to lean forwards and close the gap strong. Our breaths were shaky, our noses brush against each other. He closed the gap for me, pressing his lips against mine fully in hesitance. I kissed back, my hands moved to his shirt, gripping lightly. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, biting down and leaning towards me, making me lean back slightly in surprise. He placed his arm around my back, holding me in place. My hands moved down his chest and hugged his neck, kissing him as eagerly as he was kissing me. He smiled, grabbing my leg and pulling me onto his lap. I gasped lightly, allowing him to slide his hot tongue against mine. He pulled away, planting wet kisses from my lips down to my jaw.

"Take off your mask." He mumbled it breathlessly against my neck, before leaving a wet kiss against it, his tongue sliding greedily. I obeyed, pulling the mask off and placing it on the space on the bed beside him. His lips were angelic, warm and rich against my feverish skin. It all felt so good. So new. His hand slid up my thigh under my dress, before pausing near my inner thigh. I didn't move it, nor did I want to as I grasped onto his arms, my lower body edging closer towards him in urgency. His lips returned from my neck, connecting our lips together once again. His tongue searched my mouth greedily, exploring every inch it could. I whimpered, an overwhelming tightening feeling approach my stomach. But I didn't want him to stop. Whatever this was, I wanted it to keep going. I pulled apart our lips and I untied my velvet cloak, letting it fall down next to the bed softly. My figure was now exposed through the dress I was wearing, but Leo wasn't looking at my body. Instead his eyes were glossed with adoration, as well as lust as he scanned my face.

He gulped. "You're so beautiful, Ella." He muttered, pulling down a part of my dress past my shoulder, leaving it naked. He leaned down, leaving small, fluttering kisses against it. His other hand that was on my waist now moved towards my breast, gripping the side of it hesitantly his thumb brushing against the mound as if he were afraid that I'd say no to too much too fast. No one ever touched me this way, held me this way before. It was addicting. 

I grabbed onto his hand, and for a moment he tried pulling his hand away, thinking that I didn't want him to touch me there. Instead I placed his hand over my breast entirely. My gaze fixated on him as he looked down at it, before looking up at me. 

"Leo, kiss me. Please." I mumbled, my voice dripping of lust. 

"You don't have to tell me twice." He smiled slightly, leaning forwards and connecting our lips once again. He smiled slightly into my mouth, my hand moving towards his hair and tugging slightly in desperation. I wanted him to touch me. I so desperately needed him to touch me. If I had to pretend to be someone else then I didn't care. I couldn't take it anymore. It's so suffocating being in that castle and having no one to touch, no one to talk to. This was my night. Not the crowns. I wanted to be who I am. Do what I want. 

His hand felt up the weight of my breast, our tongues occupying my mind as they fought back and forth. I've always read about kissing and imagined what it'd feel like, but this was nothing like expected. Leo was for the most part is obviously experienced with this type of stuff and I was of the opposite spectrum. I was untouched, pure. And I didn't want to be. Not now more than ever. 

I raised my hips and I felt something hard against me. 

The prophecy shall seek itself. You shall be the next crowned upon the throne.

My body froze, betraying my greedy thoughts. Leo slowed down, pulling away and taking a look at my face, "Ella, are you okay?" His hand moved from my breast to my cheek, his thumb caressing it softly. 

I mentally cursed at myself. Why did I freeze? This is my one night and I'm ruining it because of some anxious momentary thoughts? 

"Yeah. Sorry." I squeezed my eyes shut, "Just remembered something for a second there." 

Leo didn't say anything, the obvious growing need I had touched in his pants under me. I wasn't that much of a prude not to know what it was. I've heard servants talk about their sexual experiences while sneaking outside the castle. But feeling it against my leg was a whole other thing. 

The silence in the room continued on. If it wasn't obvious before, now it was obvious that I was in fact a virgin. 

"I should take you back. It's getting late." Leo spoke, clearly the silence. I nodded shakily, not wanting to look up at his face. Was he disappointed? Of course he was. Then again, I shouldn't even have let it get that far in the first place. I'm the Princess of Grievance (that's not a play of words, that's literally the name of the kingdom, sad I know.) I belong to the crown whether I like it or not. This would've just hurt me. I need to be wed to make alliances with other kingdoms. No use in something intimate, something I pick for myself. There's no hope of that for me. Especially not from my father. 

Leo pressed a kiss against my bare shoulder gently in attempt to soothe over my feelings, before pulling back on the dress fabric. I slid off his lap pathetically, fixing the bottom of my dress. He passed me back my mask, while moving to stand up. I looked up subtly towards his face. His hair was messy, and his lips were slightly swollen from the kissing. I nearly stifled a laugh. I felt a sort of pride knowing that it was my doing. He gave me a small genuine smile as I grabbed the mask, placing it back onto my face. 

"Your hair is a bit messy." I looked up fully towards him, feeling more secure with the mask.

"You don't like it?" He pat his hair down as he laughed nervously. 

I laughed also, moving to exit the room. I paused, realizing he wasn't following after me.

"You're not coming?" I looked over my shoulder, my hand on the knob.

"Wait for me downstairs. I, uh, need to take care of something first." He rubbed the back of his neck. I nodded slowly, "Don't be too long." 

"Trust me. I won't." He leaned over, pressing our lips together once again. This kiss was sincere, gentler than the rest. As if we were some type of couple. He pulled away, his hand moved towards my hood before pulling it over my head. 

I smiled, pulling away before waving. I closed the door, taking a momentary breather before descending the stairs.

Leo met me downstairs a few minutes later, saying goodbye to his friends, Kate, Johnny and Brad. I tried to picture Brad and the servant girl from earlier having some type of relationship, and it was still hard to process. From what I've seen they seem like polar opposites. Then again, maybe that's what makes them work.

Leo walked me back towards the castle, our hands occasionally brushing against each other. Since the guards had seen me leave earlier from the castle, they didn't say much on our way back in. The walk was quiet, but comfortable as my mind raced. I was sad the night had come to an end. This night brought on many firsts that I wasn't allowed. And Leo was a man who I would think of time and time again. I knew that I'd occasionally miss him, possibly want to go back to that tavern and see him once again. But I couldn't. And I knew that. 

We approached the library and stopped at the row him and I formerly met. I hesitantly turned towards him. 

"I guess this is goodbye." I looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

His hand reached towards my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb."Can you and I really never meet again?" 

I fought the urge not to leave into it as I shook my head. "Never."

"You are the most mysterious. You know where to find me if you change your mind." He grabbed my hand, bringing it up to his lips once again, pressing his lips against it momentarily, his eyes still locked with mine. 

"Bye, my lady." My hand slipped out of his grasp, the brief feeling of warmth leaving my body as he turned around and left.

I blinked over at the spot he was in, a sense of regret waving through me.


	3. A new guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for some changes in her normal routine, Isabella finds out that her new guard just so happens to be Leonardo DiCaprio.

It's been three days since I've seen Leo or his friends. Though the events happened merely nights ago, I somehow felt as if I'd made up the entire scenario in my head to make myself feel better. That night was special. It was my first kiss, my first night outside without guards watching over me like hawks, in addition to finally being able to see the castle through the outsiders perspective. It was something I'd dreamed of time and time again. Not to mention the exhilaration of not getting caught. 

Being in my chambers for the past few days is as suffocating as ever. I'm constantly reading, writing, going to my studies, looking out the window, or sleeping. Leo and Brad should be on their way to the capital by now, if they aren't there already protecting my brother from any potential harm. Whereas Kate and Johnny should be somewhere around this very castle. They could possibly be outside my chamber door and I wouldn't have the slightest clue.

The beige dress I had been given that night sits under my bed, folded neatly along with my velvet cloak. I can't bare to look at it. I keep on remembering the smell of smoke, the cheerful glances as the strangers at my table bet on items in a game, and the look of discomfort on that woman's face when she appeared with blood running down her side. I think about Leo. Although I try not to. His lips on my jaw, his hands gliding over me, under my dress, how it felt to be held, to be touched. It often made me wonder what I would feel if I had gone all out with him. Would I regret it? I don't particularly think I would. And that scares me. 

One other thing that upsets me is that injured woman and what she said. That I'd be the next upon the throne. What exactly was she talking about? How could I, the fourth in line, be on the throne? It seemed absolutely crazy. Then again, maybe she wasn't in her right mind. I still have no idea how she got those wounds. I have no idea her lifestyle. She could've been saying that to mess with me and I'm just letting it get to my head. Yeah, that's it.

A knock sounded from my door, making me look up from my journal towards the noise. I closed the journal quickly, my drawings hidden as she slipped into the room. It was the servant girl from the bar, also recognized as the one who I gave my necklace to. She's familiar with Brad and Leo, so I've learned. 

"Your majesty." She bowed her head, holding out a folded dress in front of her. It was the light blue dress I had worn the night of the events. I had taken it off because it was stained, but now it looked as good as new. I walked over, grabbing it from her hands shakily. "Thank you so much. And thank you for keeping my secret." I placed the dress on a nearby chair. I wanted to ask her if Leo and Brad had left to the capital yet, but that would be a dumb unnecessary question for a princess to concern herself with.

She nodded, smiling politely before bowing and turning to leave.

"Can I ask you for another favor?" I suddenly asked, making her stop in her tracks.  
-  
"Please." I passed her scissors, my eyes bright. 

"Your majesty but your hair..." She looked surprised. We were now standing in my bathroom, in front of my mirror. I had told her where to cut, just under my shoulders. As the princess, I'm not allowed to make any changes of my appearance without my father or the queens approval. But right now, I simply did not care. It didn't feel like me anymore. And that had nothing to do with the queen or king.

"Please stop calling me your majesty when we're in private. We're acquaintances aren't we? Call me Isabella." I faced the mirror, running my fingers through my hair, trying to spread to out evenly to make it easier for her. My hair was curly and thick as it rested against my back. So it might be hard for her to cut, but I'll take anything I could get at the moment. She still looked startled, as if I were going to change personas any second and get mad at her.

I looked over towards her and gave her a warm smile. "I'm asking you to do this as an acquaintance. I won't blame you because of my decisions." I assured her, "No one needs to know you cut it. Please do me this favor." 

She hesitated, the scissors moving near where I had told her to cut, right under my shoulders. "Okay." She mumbled. My hair was longer than it needed to be at the moment, about to my hips and I was growing sick of it. I was going sick of my entire appearance actually. 

She cut off a strand and looked over at me for approval. I gave her a small, encouraging smile, "I've just realized, I don't quite know your name." I spoke up. She nearly tensed at the mention.

"My name is Jude, your maj-" she paused as she caught my eyes. She avoided eye contact, catching herself saying exactly what I scolded her not to do. She pressed her lips together, continuing to cut, now halfway. Although I had mentioned that she could call me any my first name, she didn't use it. 

"Jude." I paused, "It's a beautiful name. Who gifted it to you in birth?" 

"My mother. She often read stories out loud to me while she was pregnant. At the mention of the name Jude was the first time I kicked." She continued, seeming slightly more relaxed now.

I hummed, "Sounds to me like you picked your own name, Jude. You know, I often read books concerning people's names and their meanings. Not that I have the book or anything right now." I quickly covered up the fact that I read more than historical books, while laughing. "I think Jude means to be praised, from what I've heard. It's a great name." 

She didn't say anything as she continued to cut, seeming entirely too focused on the task. I gulped, looking in the mirror towards my hair. It felt as if I were shredding skin, and growing anew. It was refreshing. I felt lighter.

"Leo..." She suddenly mentioned, making my heart beat rapidly. She was going to tell me what he's been up to, I could feel it in her hesitance. 

I placed my hand up to stop her, "Please. I don't want to know what he's doing. He doesn't concern me." 

She nodded as she finished the final strand, my hair now fully cut to the length I asked. 

"All done." She backed away slightly. I turned and looked back at my hair in all angles. From what I could see, she's done a great job. No unevenness whatsoever.

"Wait here." I quickly placed my hands on her arms, her eyes widening. I quickly disappeared into my bedroom, reaching under the bed and grabbing the dress from the night. I walked over, passing it towards her. 

"Thank you for letting me borrow it. It's yours right?" I tilted my head. She nodded, grabbing it from me. 

"I had no idea you work there. It's a really cool place." I brought up the topic. 

"It's a family businesses. I work here all the time, but occasionally on nights off I'm over there helping out." She explained. 

I nodded, "It felt..." I paused, "nice being there, without guards or anyone. I felt like myself." I thought out loud, my gaze wavering. Whenever I'm surrounded by guards I've always felt as if I needed to put up an act. It was as if their presence was equivalent to the kings as well. That they'd tell me to sit up straighter, cross my legs, never laugh, never talk back, or stand up for myself. I already got enough of that from the twins mother, one of my fathers mistresses, Aria. That's why the twins are so rebellious. Because she's so strict. Ever since I was younger. 

I cleared my throat, "Anyway, thank you. It means so much to me." I gave her a genuine smile.

She nodded, bowing slightly. "I'll be off then." She turned and I waved as she left the bathroom.  
-  
Three weeks have passed since my outing from the castle. I was seated with Haven and Jordan, the mischievous twins for lunch in the evening. I had a white mask on that covered the upper half of my face, it was lined with embroidery and jewels.  
Guards stood a distance away, their hands clasped behind their back and face forward to make sure if there was an emergency, they'd be quick to act. 

I reached for the salt, facing it down onto my soup when the top fell, the contents falling directing into the liquid. Jordan let out a small laugh, shaking his head. "You're too easy." He mumbled, stabbing the lettuce in his salad. Haven laughed also, clearly enjoying that my soup was now inedible. I mentally cursed, placing the salt container back onto the table with a clink. 

"You guys seriously are annoying." I shook my head, but still smiled. Kate was right. They are fun. Not that I didn't know that before, just that I hang out with them once a month and they constantly pull pranks on me. It can get irritating at times. I often want to strangle them. In a sibling way of course. 

I looked around. I wondered if Johnny were accompanying them today, but upon arrival I realized that he was probably off for the day. Lucky me. 

"You know you love us." Haven stuck out her tongue, making me roll my eyes dramatically. 

"Did you hear? About the new knight?" Jordan suddenly asked.

"You guys are getting another knight again? What poor prank did you pull on your last one to make him quit this time?" I was ready to scold them. They've already had three knights in the last four months. 

Haven laughed, "Not for us. For you, idiot. I've seen him. He's very handsome. Face structure like a Greek god." 

I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah. I don't believe a single word coming out of your mouth. You've told me many lies before." I recalled the time when had placed a toad on my bedside pillow on my birthday morning. I woke up and fell off the bed, before running them around my chambers, my knight trying to catch me. 

She rolled her eyes, before catching sight of the window beside me. Her eyes glistened, "I'm not lying. See? He's right there." She motioned towards the field. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking over towards where she was pointing out the window. 

Leo held a sword near his hip, laughing about something Brad said as they walked across the lawn. His hair was messy, a few ends sticking up alike the night after we made out at the tavern, almost like he had just ran his hand through it. His cheeks pink, I'm guessing due to the heat. Him and Brad must've been training. My eyes softened. Seeing him again made my heart do a forbidden flip in my chest, sending alarms ringing in my head. Well, that's not a good sign.

His eyes looked around, sweeping across the window I was currently spying out of. I gasped, quickly ducking my head under view and hitting my chin against the table, causing my plate to clatter against the table. Ow. 

My mind raced. Aren't they supposed to be at the capital? What are they doing here? Why would they lie? Unless Vincient is here as well but I highly doubt he'd make an appearance without notifying me first. And what is this about my personal guard? Why would Leo of all people become my personal guard? What kind of twisted fate is that? 

Haven tilts her head curiously down towards me, "Looks like someone has a crush on her new guard." 

"I do not." I snapped, realizing that I was still ducking my head under the window. I peaked over subtly, realizing that he had left before sitting back up straight. He couldn't recognize me with my mask on anyway. 

"You totally do. Or maybe you've met him before?" Jordan snorted. 

My cheeks turned pink, "I do not! And I've never seen him before in my life." Panic was filling my chest. I turned my body towards Haven. "What is this about a new guard?" 

She widened her eyes at my enthusiasm, a smile creeping upon her face. "Heard about it from our teacher, Mrs.Winslet. She said that her friend Leo was going to be your new personal guard. Something about your old one retiring. She said that this particular new guard liked pulling pranks as much as us. So she thought we'd get along. She said she'd introduce us someday." 

Mrs.Winslet must be Kate. But why was Leo here? Why wouldn't they just have one of my other guards that I've had for years become my personal guard? Why would I need more guards than I already have? What's with the extra surveillance? I barely even leave the room through the front door anyway. I normally use the secret door behind the fireplace and walk around myself.

"What's wrong with you?" Haven suddenly asked, her eyes narrowed, "You're thinking awfully hard." 

I blinked, "I'm not. Just tired. Do you know when he'll be introduced?" 

Every time a new royal gets a new guard, they present themselves to get acquainted. It's only a matter of time before Leo comes up to me in an introduction. And if so, would he recognize me right away? My hand touched a bottom strand of my hair, anxiety seeping at the pit of my stomach. I never should've kissed him. Or gotten caught. Or shown him my true face. I never should've left my room in the first place. God, the amount of times I've fought myself to go back to the tavern in hope that I'd see him again, and yet here he is. Right in front of me. 

"He should be acquainting with you very soon." Haven shrugged, "Possibly today. He doesn't start until later tonight." 

"Later..." I mumbled, my voice sounding distant even to myself, "Why are you both telling me this anyway? What's your trick?" I raised an eyebrow.

Haven and Jordan looked over each other and shrugged, "No trick, Bella. We just wanted you to know. Plus, if we happen to plan a few more pranks with your new guard, we should give you a heads up first." Jordan tried not to laugh. 

I sighed, bringing a spoonful of soup to my mouth. Immediately regretting it as my taste buds prickled all over due to the overwhelming saltiness.  
-  
After lunch, I was walking back towards my room along with one of my guards. He's not that talkative, which I am extremely thankful for as of this moment. My head was beginning to pound simply from overthinking any possible scenario of Leo finding out I deceived him, made up a fake name, and then allowed him to kiss me. The princess. It was a stab in the back towards the crown, something he brings honor to with his life. If he found out...

"Princess." A voice spoke behind me, nearly making my heart jolt up towards my throat. I turned around on instinct. Leo was on his knee, his sword strapped to his side as he bowed his head towards me. My other guard was no longer in sight, which means that Leo and him switched shifts for the day as I was zoned out. I don't even know how long he possibly could've been trailing behind me. 

Leo spoke, "I will be your new personal knight. I pledge my heart to the throne. Please trust me with all that concerns you and your wellbeing. My heart and life utterly belong to you." 

Then it's true. How could this happen? Out of all people...I stood frozen. My mind was begging me to move, to say something in return. But truly what are the odds of this man I thought I would never see again becoming my new personal guard? I've had the same guard ever since I was brought into the kingdom. How could things change so suddenly? And why out of all people was it him? 

I moved to speak, a panic flooding my chest. Did he recognize me? If I speak will he recognize my voice? No. He couldn't possibly recognize me, right? I mean it was weeks ago and he's probably spoken with fifty girls since then, possibly even kissed a few of them. Plus, my hair was different. It's dramatically shorter from the one and only time we met. And my mask was different as well. 

Oh my god, why did I let him kiss me that night? And If him and I had gone further than that...my face burned at the thought. If he sees my bare face then he'd know I had lied to him. He lied to me also and said he was going back to the capital, yet here we are. He looked up, catching my eyes. We locked eyes, his glimmering eyes blinking over intensely at me as if he knew who I was. As if he could see through me. My breathing was slow as I stared back, my stomach fluttering. Even while entirely clothed, I felt entirely naked in front of him at this moment. 

"Your majesty?" 

I've been quiet for way too long.  
"Your majesty doesn't feel too well." A sudden voice spoke from beside me. I looked over and caught Judes eyes, the servant girl who helped me cut my hair. A sigh of relief washed through me as I reached over, hooking arms with her.

"I shall go take her to lay down." Jude bowed her head towards Leo. He stood up, making my head tilt up to look at him. I forgot how tall he was. 

Leo nodded, his eyes still on me as I looked away. Jude pulled me into my chambers.

"I'll just wait out here." Leo spoke, his gaze still fixated on me. Jude closed the door on him, moving me over towards my bedroom.

"Do you think he recognized me?" I whispered towards her. I felt relieved that I could at least talk to her about this. If not then I think I'd go crazy. 

She shook her head, "I don't think he knows...yet." She added the last word hesitantly. She sat me down on the bed and I gulped nervously.

"Do you think he'll tell my father? You know Leo right? Is he a nice guy? Honorable?" 

She nodded, "He's nice enough. Honorable, completely." She pulled back my covers. 

"He's going to tell isn't he?" I gave her a worrisome look.

"You look pale. You should lie down." She mumbled, ignoring my question as she pulled the sheets over my lap. I nodded slowly, laying down onto the bed. 

"I'll be off then. I'll try to keep him occupied so you can rest. Don't worry." She gave me a reassuring smile. 

I nodded, "Thank you, Jude. I feel like you and I are becoming good friends." I gave her a soft smile. 

She nodded in agreement, before walking out the door.  
-  
Despite being in bed for a few hours, I could do nothing but toss and turn. There was no way I could keep this secret up for long. And once he knew, he'd probably go to my father with news that I'd went to a tavern. He probably wouldn't tell him about the kissing or feeling me up part. Maybe about the deceiving on my end. Or maybe he'd go to my brother and tell him everything, thinking that he was protecting me. I closed my eyes, how did I get myself in this type of situation? 

I rolled off my bed, my feet slipping into my slippers as I opened the door to the main room. I nearly froze as I spotted him, leaning against the door, holding open a book from one of my studies. His head was tilted back against the wall, the swords edge grazing the wall behind him. The room was dim, alike that night. The only noise was the wood cracking beneath the flames, almost mocking me as I blinked towards him curiously. We automatically made eye contact in which he stood up straighter. 

Thank god I was still wearing my mask. 

I closed the door slowly, "What are you doing in here?" I asked softly, hoping that my voice sounded somewhat different than a few weeks ago. Even though that was nearly impossible.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." He gave a small smile, much alike the one from that night. 

I narrowed my eyes slightly. He didn't give off any signs of recognition after I had spoken. Maybe he just simply didn't remember me. Maybe I was just one of his one night make out sessions he does three or however many times a week. Even though I expected this, the feeling of being forgotten left a burning sensation back in my throat. He was my first kiss. And he forgot. God, how indecisive can I be? 

I sighed, walking over towards the water pot that rested against a table, near my historial books I was only ever allowed to read. 

"Is a knight supposed to protect me against germs as well as assassins?" I grabbed the pot and a mug, pouring myself a cup of water. I was clearly mocking him, or possibly flirting. I didn't quite know myself. 

"You didn't know? It's in the official handbook." He countered. I gave a little smile, my back towards him as I drank. The least he sees my face the better. The longer I can keep up this lie, then hopefully the longer he'll take to connect the dots. Hopefully.

"Its nice to see you again, Ella."


	4. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in her lie, Isabella soon realizes that her and Leo have a lot more common ground than she thought.

My blood ran cold. Did I hear him right? He recognized me. But how? What gave me away?

I gulped, my hands shaking vaguely as I placed my cup back down onto the table, turning over towards him. He was still leaning against the wall, his eyes slightly narrowed as he observed me.

"Ella?" I questioned, tilting my head. 

"Are you truly going to act innocent?"

I didn't say anything as he leaned off the wall, placing the book onto a nearby table while walking over in my direction.

Every sound of his footsteps inching closer caused panic to fuel my blood. The reality that I had been caught settled within me. I walked backwards in pace with his steps, my backside hitting the table behind me with a thud. The mug shook, water spilling onto the table. He stopped once he was in front of me, his gaze unwavering. His eyes scanned my expression as I looked up at him, refusing to look away. My breasts were just centimeters away from his chest, as he glared down at me. I wasn't scared of him. Not in the slightest. But, I was on the edge of my seat, excited to see what unpredictability would come next out of the situation.

His hand moved upwards, his fingers grazing a strand of my hair. He's never seen me with hair this short, I've realized. My breath caught in my throat, my gaze wavering downwards towards his fingers. Should I explain the situation to him? Maybe I should apologize for lying. Explain that I never meant for things to go as far as they did, and that I wanted to bury it behind me if he was willing. 

"Leo, I..." I looked back up, my voice trailing off at the realization that he was leaning downwards towards my face. I blinked up at him, my lips quivering from nerves. He was going to kiss me. After all I did. I had lied to him, deceived him about the entirety of who I was and yet here he was, going to kiss me. I could push him off, walk away and deal with it later. But the thought of his lips on mine again, his warmth, being held was all too tempting. I closed my eyes, desperate to feel some type of emotion from that night. My hands gripped onto the edge of the table behind me to try and calm my nerves.

Leo opened his eyes, looking down at my eyes closed shut, waiting for his lips to go on mine. His gaze moved towards my hands gripping onto the table, nerves fueling my entire body. He smiled softly at my nervous figure, his hand moving from my strand of hair up towards my mask. He grabbed the edge, letting it graze across my skin as he lifted it up and off my face. My eyes opened in confusion, my feet and hands unmoving. He threw the mask onto the table behind me in a fluid motion, his eyes studying my bare face. 

I furrowed my eyebrows, as anger rushed through my body at the realization that he had just tricked me. He never had the intention to kiss me again, this was just his way of cornering me into revealing myself. My lips parted, wanting to say something to defend myself. 

"Is Ella something your friends call you?" He asked, not looking particularly mad. I stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" I muttered, not expecting that to be his first question.

"I think I like Isabella better. Can I call you that?"

I blinked up at him, trying to process what he had asked. Why wasn't he asking anything else? Isn't he curious as to why I agreed to go with him to the tavern that day? Why I pretended to be someone else? Why I let him kiss me knowing who I was? 

My hands balled into fists, "Since when have you known?" I glared up at him, ignoring his question. 

Leo began walking around, "Since a week ago." He tapped a nearby book with his finger, "I caught a glimpse of you with a knight on the way to your studies while I was on my way to training. You were wearing the same cloak from that night. The velvet one." He smiled softly at the memory, "I saw you again this evening, having lunch with the twins. Recognized you immediately." He shrugged, walking over towards the table near the fireplace, "Oh and don't worry. I recognized you before you ducked and tried to hide from me." He added, smirking slightly as he opened the page to my journal, flipping the pages freely. 

I glared at him, remembering a certain page where I had sketched his face a couple of nights ago. I rushed over, snatching the book out of his grasp before he could see it.

"Keeping more secrets now are we, Princess?" He smirked faintly, walking towards a nearby chair. He plopped down on it as if he were the owner in my chambers, his legs spread out slightly to claim his territory.

I held out my book towards the door. "Aren't you supposed to be outside? Guarding me?" I spit out. I was still flustered that he tricked me and that I gave in so easily. 

"You're right here. I can guard you from this very seat." His fingers grazed the cushion, a small smile on his lips.

I scoffed. I couldn't believe this. He's not acting any different than when he thought I was Ella, the messenger. 

"You're not even supposed to be in here. If someone else saw you come in with me they'd th-" 

"They'd think I'm guarding you." He cut me off, "They'd have no idea that we had hooked up merely a few weeks ago." He looked at me through his eyelashes, "Oh god. The scandal that would be." He bit out, as if tempted to bite me. 

I bit my tongue. What kind of reverse psychology is this? How is it that he's more sarcastic once he realizes I'm the princess?

He sighed,"You know, everything that happened makes total sense now. You being at the castle, asking so many questions, not knowing anything about taverns...everything. It all makes sense." 

"Does it now?" I placed my book on a table nearby me, sitting in the chair opposite of him from the middle table in defeat. 

He nodded, "You know," he paused, leaning forwards in his chair despite being feet away, "I love women with authority." He was clearly teasing. 

I narrowed my eyes. I was tempted to throw my book at his head in spite. How could I miss him not so long ago? He's damn annoying. 

"We can never speak of that night again." I warned him.

"You really think I'd tell someone?" He tilted his head. I shrugged.

"Trust me. I'd want this to be a secret as much as you would. Possibly more so." He rolled his eyes playfully.

I blinked, the realization hitting me. The worst I'd get if this secret were revealed would be more restrictions on my freedom, as well as a few slaps on the wrist. Whereas for him, it could mean imprisonment against the throne or worse. 

I sighed in relief, leaning my head against the back of the chair as I looked up at the ceiling. I was relieved to finally hear some silence and that he knew about my secret that's been weighing on my conscience for the past few weeks. I didn't have to pretend anymore. 

"There's one thing that doesn't quite make sense to me though." He mumbled, tilting his head over towards me, "How is it that you made it to the library without a guard the first time we met?" He asked, changing the topic.

"He was in the bathroom." I lied, almost laughing myself at the pathetic excuse.

He laughed at that, "Yeah. Right. Now tell me the real reason." 

I looked away, hoping that it was enough not to answer his question. "Why do you want to know?" 

"I'm your guard now. If there's a way you're sneaking around while under my supervision then I need to be aware." He tapped his finger against the armchair his gaze intense.

I stayed silent, my gaze moving towards the fireplace without thinking. 

"You don't happen to have a secret door do you?" He tilted his head, "I've heard all castles have some." 

I sighed, considering my options. If I tell him, then that's outwardly giving away my freedom and revealing my secret. How was I to answer that? I wasn't going to just give him the answer. But if it came down to it, I didn't want him getting in trouble if I was caught not under his supervision. 

"I'll tell you if you do something for me first." I settled, feeling content with my response. 

He raised his eyebrows, looking intrigued, "Oh, do tell." 

"Teach me how to fight. With a sword. Then I'll tell you my secrets." I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning back. This time it was my turn to smirk.

Leo hummed, weighing his options as he leaned back himself. The fireplace burned between us, the noise filling the silence. 

Women in the kingdom typically weren't allowed to learn how to fight since it was seen as improper and manly. My mom used to know how to fight in her hometown. She would talk about the festivals she won, the people she fought, and the adrenaline it gives you. I've never been allowed after being under high maintenance since forever.

"I'd be honored to teach you how to fight, your majesty. It's a deal." Leo finally said, moving to stand up. He walked over, placing his hand out towards me in an agreement. My hand automatically grabbed onto his in a handshake. Our hands touched, the warmth flooding within my body once again while I smiled up towards him.   
-  
The next morning, I was awake early for my studies. My studies are every other day when I'm inevitably locked in a room for six hours while my fathers mistress, Aria, teaches me proper princess etiquette, languages, and the history of our kingdom. It's always a joy. 

I yawned, stepping out of my chambers with a dark green dress, a white mask covering half my face.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. Ready for school?" Leo stepped forward almost immediately, cutting my yawn short. I honestly sort of forgot he was here. 

I blinked over towards him, too tired to respond before turning on my heel, walking in the direction of the castle stairs. Suddenly I missed my other guard who rarely spoke in the mornings, or in general. Leo followed after at my side, his blade against his hip as we walked. 

"You're delightful in the morning, did you know that?" Leo walked alongside me, glancing over, "Truly a sight to see." 

"So I've been told." I mumbled, sensing his sarcasm. "I'd suspect you found a place for us to train without anyone watching?" I looked over towards him through sleepy eyes. He met my eyes, making me suddenly self conscious. I don't know what it was about him but I felt like he could see through my mask at all times, even though that was quite impossible. I looked away.

"Yup. We can go straight after your studies." He nodded, his voice low in case any of the maids walking past tried overhearing. I nodded back. 

"By the way, there's something I don't understand." I suddenly brought up the topic.

"And that is?" 

"You said you were going to the capital to guard my brother. What happened? Why are you suddenly my guard?" 

Leo's hand was on the hilt of his sword as we walked, as if someone was going to round the corner and attempt to hurt me. "From my understanding, the throne wanted new guards for you because your other one was retiring. Your brother suggested me and Brad and here we are." He shrugged.

"You and Brad? Both of you are my guards?" I quirked up an eyebrow.

"Brads on night duty." Leo explained. I nodded slowly.

"So...basically," I paused, turning over towards him. "You guys are my brothers spies." 

He stopped walking also as he laughed at that, shaking his head. "Nothing like that. I suppose you can consider it...like a promotion. Brad and I are no longer your brothers knights, we're entirely yours." 

I furrowed my eyebrows, my feet slowly moving up the stairs once again. "Can I ask you something else?" I tilted my head towards him.

"You can do whatever you want to me. You're the princess." He followed after me.

"How is my brother? Busy? Do you know if he'll visit soon?" I've been dying to hear from him for months. No matter how many letters I send, he hasn't responded. It makes me wonder if I possibly made a mistake and now he's mad.

"The prince is extremely busy at the moment. I mean, with your eldest brothers coronation coming up. And I don't remember any plans of traveling." 

We approached the room where Aria was waiting for me to start my classes. I stopped in front of it, Leo stopping at my side.

My stomach twisted. I've always hated the sight of this door ever since I was younger. I truly hated these studies.

Leo glanced over, noticing that I was hesitating. 

"I'll be right there with you." Leo reassures me, cutting me out of my thoughts. I looked over towards him, nodding slowly. At least now I have something to look forward to now. Training with Leo should be fun, or at least more fun than my normal activities which involve doing absolutely nothing for the rest of the day after my classes.

Suddenly the door opened in front of us, Aria standing in the doorway. Leo and I looked towards her. She had black, long hair and cold, olympic blue eyes. They reminded me of ice, the way they stare hard at me. They send chills down my spine.

"You're late." She states, "Come inside immediately. We don't have all day." 

I nearly rolled my eyes as I walked in. Leo moved to walk in also when Aria placed a hand out, stopping him. 

"You will wait out here until her studies are over." She said sternly, holding her ground even though Leo had more than a few inches on her. He looked over towards me, catching my eyes. I gave him a small nod to know it was okay in which he stepped back from the doorway. His eyes were still on me as Aria closed the door.

"Sit down. We'll begin." She motioned towards the chair I normally sit at. I gulped, making my way over and sitting down slowly. It made me feel slightly better to know that Leo was waiting right outside of the door. It was a guarantee that if I screamed, he'd come running in. Not like other guards before wouldn't have done that also, but I knew Leo personally. Or at least I think I do. I trust him. Sort of.

I was cut out of my thought process as a hard book hit the top of my head. I winced, looking over towards Aria.

"Focus, Isabella." Her hand let go of the book, it nearly falling onto the side of me towards the floor. I grabbed it before it fell, the pages wrinkling between my fingers. She walked around me, sitting in the chair opposite, her ankles crossed as she watched me. I took the heavy book in my hands, placing it on the desk in between us. A part of me was glad Leo didn't need to see this.

"Before we begin, let me remind you that you are still being punished for going against the crown and changing your appearance." Aria began, smoothing out her dress. My fingers pressed into the book cover to stop myself from reaching over towards my short hair, "Your father and the queen are still disappointed that you went deliberately behind their backs, disrupting the reputation of the throne." 

I stayed quiet. I know that any amount of disagreement on my part just made everything worse. Instead I had to deal with it like any good little princess would do. It's just a haircut. Why was it such a big deal? 

"On your knees. Now." 

My eyes looked up, a new anxiety springing within me. I wanted to run. I wanted to just stand up and walk out, but I couldn't. No matter what, the news would go to my father and my punishment would be dramatically worse. It'd make this look laughable. 

"Now." Her blue eyes widened faintly, an order. 

I stepped off the couch, moving onto my knees. What exactly did I do wrong that was so terrible? I looked over towards her. A slight smile grew on her face at the sight. 

"You will stay like that until class is over. Don't even think about sitting down fully." 

My lips clamped together as my skin prickled with rage. I was fully aware that I was glaring up at her, but she didn't seem to care. She took pride in making me feel less about myself. It's all shes ever done. Whether it was the way I act or look. She's never satisfied. 

"Now open your book and start reading. As I said, we don't have all day." She leaned back into her chair comfortably, the book on her lap as she waited for me to begin. I grabbed the book, leaning it against the table for support as I flipped the pages loudly.   
-  
It's now been six hours of kneeling. My legs have long been asleep and my knees ready to give out. I wasn't allowed lunch due to my punishment, but she did give me a glass of water which I refused to drink out of in fear that I'd need to go to the restroom. This isn't the first time she's made me kneel. This just happens to be the longest she's forced me do it. One of the worst times was when I was twelve. I had a drink, and managed to drink all of it in hopes that she'd let me stand up and go to the bathroom. But when I complained that I needed to go, she wouldn't let me and instead forced me to kneel there longer at the mention. No matter how much I complained, the less she gave in. Inevitably I couldn't hold it anymore and had an accident, which resulted in the servants carrying me away to my chambers towards my bathtub and scrubbing me clean. It was utterly humiliating. I had thrown a fit the next day one of the servants brought me the dress that was formerly soaked, saying that I hated it. They threw it out. It was my favorite dress before the incident.

Aria closed her book, snapping me out of my thoughts as she placed it onto the desk in between us. 

"I hope you've learned your lesson." She moved to stand up, walking over towards me as I stayed silent, my eyes following her. She sighed, her fingers touching the bottom of my chin. I felt stomach acid burn against the back of my throat, my teeth clenched together in an attempt to stay silent.

She clicked her tongue, as if looking at a poor lost puppy. "What a shame. You looked so much better with long hair." She mumbled, her ice cold eyes scanning my face. I was tempted to pull my chin out of her grasp, or possibly slap her hand out of the way. She pulled her hand off me suddenly, probably sensing my evil thoughts before she turned towards the door and walked out. 

I heard the door close before I gave out a sigh of relief, sitting down on my side as my knees rested on the cold floor. My knees ached every inch I moved them, my legs weak. I wanted to scream from frustration, my fingers crawled into my thighs. They nearly drew blood.

The door opened once again, as I sat there, breathing through my anger. 

"Your majesty, what happened?" Leo spotted me on the ground, before grabbing my arm to try and help me up. Irritation built up at him calling me 'your majesty.' I yanked my hand out of his grip.

"I'm fine." I breathed, stretching my legs out fully, "Just give me a second." 

Leo pressed his lips together, his eyes looking over my legs. Prominent blue and purple bruises were visible as a result from kneeling so long on the cold floor. His jaw tightened at the sight, his gaze moving back towards my face. We made eye contact and I could tell that he understood partially of what happened. I looked away, feeling pathetic as I grabbed onto the side of the chair, trying to pull myself up.

Leo quickly grabbed onto my arm without a word, placing it around his neck as I stood up weakly. It was going to be hard to walk for a while, I've realized.

"Think we can postpone our training?" I whispered towards him, not daring to look at his face.

"Of course. As long as you don't go off sneaking through the castle." He joked, his voice light. We walked over towards the door slowly, him carrying most of my weight easily. The metal of his armor was uncomfortable against my skin, but it was definitely better than the throbbing feeling between my joints. 

A small smile crept upon my face at that, "Like I can go anywhere without your help." I muttered. Leo smiled lightly, not looking too happy about the situation. We walked in silence on the way to my chambers. Every step felt like needles prickling my legs. I grit my teeth every step, just wanting desperately to lay down in my bed and sleep for the remainder of the day. I didn't even care that I haven't eaten. I don't have an appetite anyway.

"Does this normally happen?" Leo suddenly asked once my chambers door was in sight. I pressed my lips together, not really knowing what to say. He wouldn't like the answer. Aria always finds something to punish me for.

"Why were you being punished anyway? They didn't find out abou-"

"No." I cut him off, knowing where it was headed, "They didn't. That's all you need to know." 

Aria would have a field day knowing that I had gone to that tavern with a man I just met, as well as what Leo and I did behind closed doors that day. The thought of her figuring it out made my stomach turn.

"Your majesty!" Jude suddenly appeared, grabbing onto my other arm as she saw me struggling. She already knew the drill.

"I got her." Jude ushered Leo as we approached the door. She used her other hand to open it.

"I can help." Leo tried.

"It's fine. I can handle h-" she was cut off as Leo suddenly wrapped his arm around my legs, picking me up off my feet as he walked into my chambers. My cheeks flushed pink, wrapping my arms on his neck out of fear of falling. Jude seemed equally as surprised, but still closed the door behind us. 

"Where's her room?" He asked her quickly. 

"O-over there." She motioned towards my bedroom door. He walked over, swiftly turning the doorknob with me in his arms and walking in. I've never cared much about how my room looked to other people, but now I felt somewhat self conscious as Leo laid me on my bed softly. His hand went under my head, gently placing it onto my pillow under me as I stared at him with half lidded eyes. I expected him to get up and leave right away but instead he sat down on the edge of my bed, looking around.

There was a window in my room, bars placed directly behind them curtesy of the king himself. A few of my sketches and paintings hung around the walls, a chair seated near a desk at the corner of the room. His eyes scanned across every inch of my room, before landing back on me, who was watching him warily. His blue eyes blinked down at me, as if considering something. His eyes were soothing, reminded me of the ocean as my eyes studied them. They weren't like Arias cold blue ones. Leo felt warm all over. I was tempted to reach over and grab his hand that rested on his lap. My fingers moved slightly, having a mind to themself. 

"I'll be back in the morning." He finally spoke, making my hand freeze from getting any closer. "Get some rest." 

I nodded slowly, his weight disappearing off the mattress as he stood up. He leaned over, placing something on my desk before he moved towards the exit. He passed by Jude who was watching the entire scene, her eyes following him before going back towards me, laying down. I looked over towards my desk and spotted my knife he had priorly taken into custody the night he suspected me as a spy. For the first time that day, a genuine smile spread across my face.


End file.
